nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 12
, |presenters = Silya Nymoen Kare Magnus |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Running with the Wolves" by Aurora |prev = 11 |next = 13 }}Den Norsken Sangen 12 was the twelfth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 15. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Aurora Aksnes won both rounds and was selected to represent Norway at the North Vision Song Contest 15 in Copenhagen with the indie pop song "Running with the Wolves". Information On 28th May 2015, NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the fifteenth edition along with the twelfth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. 245 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Acts presentation NRK announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 24th March 2015; on Monday 22nd June 2015 all the 10 artists were presented and 2 days later, on Wednesday 24th June 2015, all the songs were released in YouTube and Spotify worldwide. Carina Dahl, Tommy Fredvang and Norwegian-Iranian openly gay singer Tooji returned once again in Den Norsken Sangen. It was the first time of Sandra Lyng in this selection but she had already tried in Denmark as a Foreign Act, coming sixth. Final The running order draw was announced on 26th June 2015. The final started on 28th June 2015 with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 3rd July 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place on 5th July 2015. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, the Latvian and Dutch representatives performed their NVSC 15 entries, "Krasiva Silno" and "Cry Like Wolves", as part of the interval act. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Suite 16 * Northern Norway: Linni Meister * Central Norway: The Fjords * Southern Norway: CLMD * Western Norway: Tommy Fredvang Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 15 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen